


Empirical Evidence

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: When Caitlin disappears, Joe goes to find her.





	Empirical Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: scary stories  
> Prompt : The Flash, Caitlin Snow/Joe West, Not another ghost story  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/823268.html?thread=103811812#t103811812

"Here you are." 

Joe's voice registered his surprise and Caitlin looked over her shoulder at him as he stepped into their bedroom and closed the door behind him. "You ok?" Crossing the room, he lay down on the bed behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist - or what was left of it, at any rate - and tucking his legs in behind hers. He propped himself up on his other elbow so that he was able to look down at her and while it might have been straining Caitlin's neck to keep looking back at him, she figured it was less trouble than trying to turn to face him, so she'd do it for as long as she could. 

"Just tired," she told him honestly. And then, also honestly, "A little fed up." 

Joe grinned, which wasn't exactly the response she was expecting. "Which is why I came up here... Wally's looking for you."

Caitlin closed her eyes, deciding that it was better than rolling them, which had been her first instinct. "Don't tell me," she groaned. "Another ghost story?"

Joe's chuckle was deep and amused as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, his fingers tracing patterns on her swollen stomach. "And this one's super scary, allegedly," he told her. "He's convinced it's going to do the trick." 

"Just because it worked for his old room-mate's aunt does not mean ghost stories are an effective way of inducing labour." She'd pointed that out, more than once but it hadn't stopped Wally. 

"What can I say, the kid's really excited about becoming a big brother." Joe flattened his hand over her navel. "Besides, you've tried everything else... walking, that yoga ball, spicy food..."

The memory of the spiciest chilli she'd ever eaten was enough to make Caitlin wince, all the more so since it had turned out to be in vain. Seven days past her due date, ridiculously uncomfortable, she was more than ready for this child to be born. "I'm blaming you for this," she grumbled, as her neck finally gave up the ghost and she laid her head back down against the pillow. "What is it you keep saying about the West family and its stubborn genes?" 

"Sorry." Except he didn't sound it and she huffed an unamused laugh against her pillow. 

"You know..." He spoke after a moment and as he did, his hand resumed its movement. This time, however, instead of idle patterns, there was a purpose to the motion - even without being able to see his face, Caitlin was familiar enough with Joe's touch to be able to tell the difference. "There is one thing we haven't tried..." His hand slid down lower as his lips found what he knew to be a particularly sensitive part of her neck and she sucked in a sharp breath. 

"I'm not so sure there's any empirical evidence to support-" she began but she could hear the strain in her own voice and when his hand merely ghosted between her legs, the spike of desire that ripped through her had her biting her lip to stop a moan from escaping. He had the grace not to laugh aloud but she felt him shake with amusement against her back. Then again, as she pushed against him, she felt something else that maybe made her think it wasn't just amusement that made him shake. "I'm the size of a small planet," she managed as his hand, warm and determined, made its way under her shirt. "How can you still want me?" 

He did chuckle at that. "Sweetheart," he said, voice low, "I will always want you." 

Then, pushing up her shirt, pushing down her yoga pants, he proceeded to provide her with more than enough empirical evidence to prove that point. 

And at five in the morning, when she woke him up with the words, "I think it's time," there was more than enough empirical evidence to prove his former point too.


End file.
